Setting Things Right
by Mattpwnsall
Summary: A semi-sequel to "He, his stepbrother and I/She, my stepbrother and I", written by PhineasFerbTones. When Isabella's future son finds out what happened all those years agom he goes back to fix the past. Can he do it? Phinbella with a bit of Femily. R&R!
1. Part 1

My life sucks. Why is my life torture? Is there anything I can do to fix my life?

Oh, wait. I should probably introduce myself first. My name is Adrian Smith. I am 16. I'm not what you would call a bad boy, but I'm not exactly a good boy either. I'm not fat or skinny. I'm somewhere in between. I'm not the strongest, but I'm not the weakest. I do excellent in school. I'm not the smartest, but I'm not the dumbest.

However, I sometimes get bullied by that mean jerk Zachary Smith. He thinks he's such a tough guy. He shoves me around like he is the boss of me. And the girls simply adore him because he is so tough and suave. Why does he pick on me? I wish I could get my revenge someday.

I sometimes get urges to go for girls, but I don't. Instead, I focus more on my social life and my studies. I stop myself from chasing after girls. In short, my life is pretty Spartan.

My mom's name is Isabella. She once told me her name was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro before she got married to a man named Ezekiel Smith. Problem was, it turned out my dad had cheated on my mom long before they got married. When my mom found out after they got married, she was devastated. They eventually divorced, but my mom was never the same again.

Today, I got back home from school after my weekly fencing lessons. It was a long day and I was just tired and beat. When I got back from school, I surprisingly found the house to be empty. That was odd. "Mom?" I called out. I closed the door. No response. But as I listened, I heard something upstairs. Crying. My mom was crying. Concerned, I dropped my backpack and walked upstairs to her room. I knocked on the door softly. "Mom?" I asked cautiously. My mom stopped long enough to call out "Come in" with a choked voice.

Slowly opening the door, I found my mom on her bed. She was looking at some old photographs and sitting on her bed. "Mom, what's wrong?" I asked calmly. She looked up at me with her tear-stained face. "Come here, Adrian", she said, motioning for me to sit next to her. I sat next to her. She showed me the pictures.

The pictures were taken years ago when my mother was a little girl. They showed her back then when she was 10 years old. Most of the pictures featured her with her old friends. But three figures that stood out to me the most were two boys. One had an F-shaped head. He wore purple pants and a khaki shirt and he had green hair that was quite messy. The other boy had a triangle shaped head. He had blue shorts and an orange-and-white striped shirt and had red hair that was also messy.

"Who are these two boys, mom?" I asked. That was apparently the wrong thing to say because it brought a new onslaught of tears from my mom. I patiently waited as she cried her feelings out. After a few minutes, she calmed down enough to tell me. "This boy is one of my old friends, Ferb Fletcher" she said, pointing to the green-haired kid. "And this is Phineas Flynn", she said, pointing to the red-haired kid. Flynn. Where had I heard that name? Have I heard that name before?


	2. Part 2

"They were two of my greatest friends. Phineas always spent every day of the summer building some invention with his stepbrother Ferb. Phineas always came up with these brilliant ideas and Ferb was more of the man of action. He did not talk much. They vowed to not waste one day of summer and they did spectacular things over the summers. I was their next door neighbor and best friend. I-"she started to say, but instead she broke down completely. I continued to look through the pictures. One picture caught my attention. It had my mom wearing a uniform and was standing with six other girls. All were wearing identical uniforms. The uniforms of Fireside Girls.

"Whoa! You were a Fireside Girl, mom?" I exclaimed in wonder. She looked up and gave a small smile. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I was the Troop Leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231. That's me, Katie, Adyson Sweetwater, Holly, Gretchen, Ginger Hirano, and Milly" she said, pointing them out. Hirano. Where have I heard that name? Oh, yeah! My doctor's name is Dr. Hirano. Does she have any relations to this Ginger Hirano?

"We often helped Phineas and Ferb with their projects under the disguise of earning the "Help Thy Neighbor" patch. We really did it so that I-" she started to say, but broke down once again. This time, it looked like she wouldn't stop for quite a while. Silently, I left. Whatever my mother's true reason for helping Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher was, she wasn't going to tell me. I would have to do some detective work myself.

The next day was a Saturday, so I had plenty of time. Using a phonebook and my computer, I looked up and found the addresses of the six other Fireside Girls. Surely they would have answers. First, I visited Dr. Hirano at the hospital in Danville. Walking through the offices, I found an Asian woman of about 40. She was quite surprised to see me. "Hey, Adrian! What are you doing here? Do you have an appointment?" she asked me. I looked at her ID. Ginger Hirano. Game. Set. Match. I smiled craftily.

"Hi, Dr. Hirano. Um, I'm looking for someone named Ginger. Do you know a Ginger Hirano?" I asked. Dr. Hirano gasped. "How did you-" "My mom. She was Isabella Garcia Shapiro, leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231. She told me you were in that troop with her" I said. Dr. Hirano was quite surprised and looked as if she could barely stand. But she shook her head and stood up straight. "Please come with me right now, Adrian" she said.

So I followed her to her office. As soon as I walked in, she closed the door and locked it. We both sat down. "So what is it you want to talk about, Adrian?" Dr. Hirano asked. "Oh, nothing. Yesterday, when I got home from school, my mom was crying and looking at some pictures from when she was a girl. She told me about these two boys named Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. But before she could tell me more, she broke down completely and refused to say anything else. However, she did say that she used her position as Troop Leader to get you guys to help them every day with their projects and inventions. She said that it was done to earn the Help Thy Neighbor patch, but there had to be a true reason why. She was unable to tell me why. Care to fill me in?" I asked.

Throughout my question, Dr. Hirano's face was one of shock. She clearly didn't know what to say. She just sat there, staring straight ahead. I waved my hand in front of her face. "Um, hello? Dr. Hirano?" I asked, concerned. Was it something I said?

At that point, she snapped out of it and regained her posture. "Adrian, promise me you won't repeat this. This is serious stuff, indeed. Everything in this room stays in this room, got me?" she asked, clutching my wrist. Her nails dug into my flesh, causing me to wince. "Ok. OK. Just please let go of me. You're hurting me" I said. Startled, she let go of me. "Sorry. It's just that this is serious stuff right here" she said apologetically. "That's ok" I said, looking at my wrist. It had nail marks on it, but it would be fine. Dr. Hirano continued.

"Anyway, back then, your mother had a HUGE crush on Phineas. Ever since they first met in Kindergarten, she always had a crush on him" Dr. Hirano said. "She once stated that Phineas was the very thing she lived for".


	3. Part 3

Now it was my turn to be stunned. I don't know how long I sat there, stunned. THAT was why my mother helped Phineas Flynn? Just to be close to him? Well, it made sense, but if that was so, why did my mom not marry him? I was so confused. I regained my composure and sat up.

"Wait, if my mom LOVED this Phineas Flynn, why did they not get married?" I asked, confused. That was where Dr. Hirano sighed sadly.

"Sadly, Phineas Flynn was oblivious to her signs of attraction. He did show signs that he liked her, but that was it. Although, in high school, they started dating and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Until "it" happened" she said sadly, tears forming in her eyes. It? What was "it"?

"Wait, what happened? Why are they not together?" I asked, confused. She looked at me. "Well, Ferb Fletcher, as it turned out, was gay. 4 days after Phineas and Isabella became boyfriend and girlfriend, Ferb tricked Phineas into having sex with him, ultimately converting Phineas from straight to gay. When your mother found out, she was devastated. She ran into the street and nearly got killed by a car" she said, her voice trembling.

Processing all this new information was hard. No, this couldn't be true. No way! "No. No, this can't be true! Why would my mom have feelings for Phineas Flynn if this was the case?" I asked. Dr. Hirano looked up at me. "Because she saw him as smart and cute" she said. At that point, she opened one of her drawers and took something out. "Before your mother got married, she gave this to me. She said it was too burdensome and brought too many bad memories. Phineas chose to spend the rest of his life with Ferb, so you can imagine what it did to your mother" she said, giving me the object.

It was a photo album. On the cover, the words "Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro" stood out against the drab color of the cover. The words were centered in a heart drawn on the cover. I looked through the album. On the inside cover was a picture of Phineas Flynn with hearts on it. No way…The rest of the pictures featured no one, but my mom and Phineas Flynn. Cruise ship with a sunset in the background. My mom holding a paper chain of hearts and Phineas while he just looked on, oblivious. One picture even had my mom wearing Phineas's clothes. In the back was a picture of them together at the carnival. On the back, it said "Phineas Flynn + Isabella Garcia-Shapiro 4Ever". It was too overwhelming. So my mom did have feelings for him. But what happened?

"Ok. So my mom did have feelings for him. This is just a little too much to take it" I sighed. Dr. Hirano looked at me. "Yes, she did. But what can we do now?" she asked. I thought. And nothing. Nothing I could do about it. I really cared about my mom, but there was really nothing I could do. What's done is done. "Nothing" I said finally. "Well, it was nice talking with you Dr. Hirano, but I have to go now or else my mom will flip out" I said, handing her the photo album. But she didn't take it. "No, that's ok. You can keep it. I have the feeling you will need it" she said. "Thanks" I said, putting it in my bag."See you another time!" I called, walking out of her office. "See you" she said.

Walking out into the sunshine, my life all of a sudden seemed better. It was as if a missing puzzle piece of my life had been reconnected. And that was when it hit me. I smiled. I knew what to do.


	4. Part 4

Even though I thought I knew what was coming, I visited the other five former Fireside Girls and sure enough, I got similar answers. So my mom WAS madly in love with Phineas. And he didn't realize it. What a fool. But I could easily fix it! I could make things right! But how?

When I got home, my mom was out. She had left a note on the front door saying she was at the Googolplex Mall. On my computer, I did some research on Phineas Flynn. Sure enough, as I had suspected, there were plenty of news articles about him. About how he broke my mom's heart. About how he and Ferb were together. About how he had fixed the time machine at the Danville Museum. But the ones I were looking for told of him becoming a scientist and how he earned many Nobel Prizes. Wow. This Flynn character had potential. One interesting article caught my eye. It said that now, he was the President of Flynn-Fletcher Co. His representatives were going to demonstrate a new invention of his today at the Googolplex Mall. No time to lose.

I furtively made my way to the mall without a hitch. At the mall, I saw a clearing where the invention was being demonstrated. It was called the Watcher. It resembled a watch, but it was more than that. It could absorb any invention or machine into it and could use that invention or machine's power. It could hold a maximum of 6 inventions/machines. I smiled. I knew what to do.

But at that point, I saw someone in the crowd. My mom. No way she could see me or she would ask me about what I was doing. I ducked into the crowd and avoided being spotted by my mom. I went over to the watch store, which was nearby, and bought a new watch. Good thing was, it easily resembled the Watcher. By that time, the demonstration was over and the representatives were walking away from the clearing with the invention. I quickly made a beeline for the invention and "accidentally" bumped into the representatives, both of us dropping our things. "Sorry" I said hurriedly, gathering up the invention while handing them the watch. "It's ok" they said kindly, not realizing that I had given them the watch and not the invention.

I walked away, silently cheering to myself. I did it! But my excitement quickly turned into disappointment. But even though I have this invention, I need others. Not only did I need to go back in time, but I also need to be invisible, turn Ferb straight, and overall prevent this from happening. Where am I going to get such inventions? Surely, Phineas Flynn won't since I just stole his invention.

At that point however, I stopped. I was standing right next to a purple skyscraper. On its side, it had a logo: Doofenschmirtz Evil Inc. I knew that company! It made inventions! I could easily get inventions from this company!

I went inside and sure enough, a directory told me where to go. I took the elevator up to the room the directory had indicated and knocked on the door. A few minutes passed. A man came to the door. He was hunched over, had a lab coat on, had a pointy nose, and messy brown hair. Dr. Doofenschmirtz.

"Hello? What can I do for you?" he asked. I calmly told him. "Hi. I'm looking for Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz". "That's me! What do you want?" he asked. "I was looking through your catalog and I want to make an order. I want a Time-Freezinator, an Anti-Gayinator (don't ask!), an Invisinator, a Teleporterinator, and a Ballgowninator. There's this one jerk in my school and I soo want revenge so badly!" I said in a hateful voice and putting on a hateful face. That convinced him.

"Ok! Well, it won't come cheap, so it'll co-" he started to say, but WHAM! Right in the conk! Doubling over, Dr. Doofenschmirtz clutched his nose, which was now bent and crooked. "OK! Fine! I'll do it for free! Just don't hurt me again!" he screeched, seeing my raised fist. He then retreated back into his lab and closed his door. Walking out of the building, I smiled. All too easy.


	5. Part 5

I was at home, looking at the photo album. It was so ridiculously huge, I'm surprised that my mom didn't notice the big bulge in my bag when I came hope earlier that day. Based on all these pictures, Phineas and my mo spent plenty of great memories together. No wonder my mom was so devastated. But why was Ferb gay? Was he born that way? Or did something happen to him?

At that point, a certain picture caught my eye. A picture of my mom with a girl of about 10. The girl had blonde hair, a yellow shirt, brown skirt, navy blue bow, and knee socks. She had tears in her eyes and my mom was trying to comfort her. Who was this girl? Only one way to find out. But wait. If I asked my mom, would she suspect what I was doing? No. I don't think so. I looked through my mom's pictures. Sure enough, the same picture was there. I walked downstairs to the living room, where my mom was watching TV.

"Oh, hi mom. I was looking through some of your pictures and I found this picture. Can you please tell me who this girl here is?" I asked, showing her the picture. She looked at it. Tears formed in her eyes. "Yes. Her name is Emily Kinney. She's an old friend of Ferb's from Britain. You see, Ferb was born in Britain and lived there until he was four. Ferb and Emily used to play with each other when they were just toddlers. That was when he moved here with his dad. He and Phineas became stepbrothers. I first met Emily when we were both 10. Just like I had a HUGE crush on Phineas, Emily had a HUGE crush on Ferb". "So, what happened? Why did Emily not end up with Ferb?" I asked. "Because Ferb turned gay and completely rejected her. She was never the same again after that. I don't know why Ferb turned gay. It just happened so suddenly that we-" she said before she started to sob quietly. I just silently left the room and left her alone.

So now I knew who this Emily Kinney was. Looking through more of my mom's pictures, I found an interesting one: a picture of Ferb and Emily playing when they were approximately 4 years old. Or so it looked. The expression on both their faces looked happy and as if nothing could break their joy. It was so heartbreaking how things had turned out. Just when something seems flawless and unbreakable, it blows up in your face. Now I could feel my mom's pain.

I had to do something. Seeing my mom like this really broke my heart. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I needed a plan. I thought about it for several hours and finally came up with an idea:

First, go back in time to try and correct things. I would have to remember to stay invisible and silent because if I was seen by anyone, the past would be altered in ways that were unintentional and I didn't want that to happen. Meanwhile, have some fun and try to intervene as little as possible and as sparingly as possible. Stop Ferb from ruining the relationship between my mom and Phineas Flynn. Try to find out why Ferb turned gay and prevent it from happening. Just because I felt merciful, try to get Ferb and Emily together. It would be nice to see what happened if it happened.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was so excited for my plan to finally work!

The next day, I stopped by Doofenschmirtz Evil Inc. Sure enough, the inators were ready, free of charge. Using the Watcher, I absorbed the five inventions. Sure enough, five of the six lights around the face of the watch lit up. Ready to go. Just one more thing to do before the time machine. Test them out. If Doofenschmirtz had ripped me off, he would so get it and wish he were never born.

The next day was a school day. I was so nervous. The theft of the Watcher was on the front page in the newspapers. If I got caught with the Watcher, I would so go to jail. For life. No joke. But luck was on my side because no one noticed or even paid attention to me. My day was good so far. But then Zachary had to ruin it.

He walked up to me just as I was getting my stuff from my locker. "Hey, Adrian. Nice watch. Where'd you get it from? The thrift store?" he asked and cracked up at that. His cronies, who always followed him around, also laughed. With that, he walked away. My cheeks were burning. I was so embarrassed. But I remembered something. I smiled. I took my watch and pressed the light representing the Ballgowninator. Sure enough, the watch face changed color and a FIRE button appeared on screen. But how to aim this thing? I secretly read the manual for the Ballgowninator. I mentally slapped myself. The targeting laser was invisible and only visible with a pair of special scanning goggles. But no time for that now. Aiming my watch, I held my breath and pressed FIRE. Was I lucky?


	6. Part 6

I was. I somehow aimed my watch in the right direction and in less than two seconds, Zachary was now wearing a ball gown. It was pink and frilly. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he had taken up ballet. Everyone stared at Zachary and started laughing and pointing at him. I couldn't help laughing. He looked so ridiculous! Zachary was blushing furiously. He tried to run away, but kept tripping over the dress. Finally, he had to gather up his dress and he ran for it. So it did work.

I tried the other inventions throughout the entire day and they also worked. What I found interesting was how the Anti-Gayinator worked. If it zapped a gay guy, it would turn him straight. If it zapped a straight guy, it would turn him gay. Did this have anything to do with what happened to Ferb Fletcher?

Later that day, I walked to the Danville Museum and went to the exhibit "Gadgets Throughout the Ages". I saw what was labeled as the time machine. I sat down on it and looked at it. Seemed simple enough. I entered in the coordinates and pulled the lever. With a whoosh, I travelled through time. Several seconds later, I was in the same place I was several seconds before. But I heard someone walk my way. I used the Invisibleinator and in less than a second, I was invisible to the naked eye.

It was that old janitor from the museum, except that he seemed 30 years younger. That could only mean one thing. I had time travelled. It took every ounce of my being to not scream with excitement. Just one more little chore.

Later that day, I was at home and I was having dinner with my mom. When she asked me if I had done anything interesting today, I hesitated. Should I tell my mom I had time travelled? That I had given Zachary a ball gown? I decided not to risk it. I answered no, but mentioned what had happened to Zachary from a bystander's point of view. She just continued on as if she suspected nothing.

I had to get a pair of scanning goggles in order to enact my plan. But those things didn't come cheap. They were expensive. $500. I only had $491. Not enough. I had to borrow money. At that moment, my mom came into my room. "Adrian, I'm going to need you to buy some milk at the supermarket. You think you can do it?" she asked. "Sure. But I'm gonna need some money" I said. She gave me $10. I looked at it. Now I had enough to get those scanning goggles.

I walked out of my house in the direction of the supermarket. But at the last second, I headed toward the hardware store where I got the scanning goggles. The cashier looked at me suspiciously. "Aren't you a little too young to have scanning goggles?" he asked. "Yes. Yes I am" I answered casually. He seemed satisfied. Now I could put my plan into action.

As soon as I got home, I thought my mom was going to kill me for not getting the milk. But when I came home, she looked embarrassed. "Sorry Adrian. I looked in the refrigerator and we did have milk after all. Sorry for making you go out" she said apologetically. "It's ok" I told her, quickly walking upstairs to my room.

I looked over the goggles and read the instruction manual front and back. I tried it out and sure enough it worked. I was now able to see the targeting laser for the Ballgowninator and the Anti-Gayinator. I could also see I night vision, heat vision, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, and everything else. It had my vitals on screen and also had the ability to show me what someone was thinking. Perfect. Time to put my plan into action.

Late that night, when my mom was sleeping, I enacted my plan. I snuck out of the house, but not before I left a note on her door:

Dear mom,

I've been noticing how depressed you've been lately. I'm going to fix it and help you feel better. I'm not running away because I don't like life. I'm doing it because I care about you. I know how you used to LOVE Phineas Flynn, but instead, he ended up with Ferb Fletcher and you ended up with dad. I'm going to set things correctly in order for things to go the way that were supposed to. Don't bother coming after me. There is no way you can and I know what I'm doing.

Anyways, that's it. Look towards the bright side of life.

Adrian

I walked out the door, knowing that if I set things right, I wouldn't exist anymore. Well, I would, but now as I am now. In another life.

I walked for a long time until I got to my destination: the Flynn-Fletcher house. Don't ask me how I know where it is. It's just simply intuition. Well, I took a deep breath, here goes nothing. Taking my watch, I pressed the Time Machine button and I disappeared into a purple vortex.


	7. Part 7

Several seconds later, I landed in the exact same spot. It was daytime and if my calculations were correct, I had just jumped back 30 years in the past. I heard a noise and I quickly activated the Invisinator, vanishing from plain sight. I found out what had caused the noise. It was simply a woman driving out of the driveway and into the street. Apparently, that was Phineas and Ferb's mother. Before she left, she was talking with a girl of about 15 or 16. No doubt Phineas and Ferb's older sister. I snuck into the backyard and saw Phineas and Ferb sitting under a tree, thinking about what to do that day. I sudden noise caught my attention.

I turned and at the back gate was a girl of 10. She had ebony black hair, a pink dress, a white shirt, and a pink bow. My mom. At age 10, of course. I was stunned. Even from here, I could see the hearts in her eyes. I heard her ask Phineas if he wanted to go swimming with her and him saying no, he was building a rollercoaster. That stung. My mother showed no signs of disappointment, but I could feel her disappointment at this. However, that did not ruin the day. I saw how later, my mom rode of the rollercoaster and had a great time afterwards. So this wasn't the problem. What was it, then? I would have to continue searching.

So I time travelled to every day of that summer and I saw it all:

1) The backyard beach.

2) The one hit wonders Phineas and the Ferb Tones.

3) The Swamp Oil 5000 (I had to roll my eyes when Phineas didn't catch on my mom's obvious comment, "That helmet makes you look so manly").

4) The fight with the bully Buford van Stomm (I could really feel my mom's pain during that fight).

5) Carving Candace's face into Mount Rushmore (I was just simply wowed by my mom and the Fireside Girls).

6) The Summer All the Time fashion trend (this was the moment with the paper chain. Poor mom).

7) S'winter, or winter and summer together (I was just amazed. I never knew my mom had such a beautiful singing voice).

8) The time my mom had her tonsils removed and Phineas and Ferb made a HUGE sundae for her (now that, I gotta admit, was sweet of him).

9) The time my mom's pet Chihuahua ate her Fireside Girl's sash and how Phineas and Ferb tried to extract it (which was gross, but sweet).

10) The time my mom and the Fireside Girls rescued Phineas, Ferb, and Candace from prehistoric times (I had to laugh at the "Tie Machine" and the "Time Machine has an 'M' in it" comment).

11) The tree house fights (I was jealous of how my mom got slung through the tubes to get to the top. It looked like fun).

12) The chariot races (I had to raise my eyebrow when I saw my mom's devious streak)

13) The water raft ride (Once again, another pang of jealousy).

14) The giant bowling ball (I had to laugh when my mom knocked down all the pins at Shady Joe's with the giant bowling ball. Another devious streak).

15) The F Games (Now I could see where I got my "Nothin' you can do about it" dance from)

16) The haunted house (Which was not scary at all. But it was surprising how losing Phineas was what my mom feared the most. I could actually feel her fear. Now I think I know why she was so depressed in my time).

17) The cartoon show (Why couldn't I create a character? He would be like a ninja-type guy and could teleport anywhere. His name would be Skipper. Don't ask!).

18) The rocket ships and my mom asking Phineas out to the dance (Which was sweet. But I couldn't help slapping myself when I saw how dimwitted Phineas was to NOT notice my mom was asking him and NOT him and Ferb. What an idiot).

19) The aglet concert (With my scanning goggles, I could see why everyone forgot what an aglet was. I solved that problem by stopping Doofenschmirtz and destroying his invention with a little help from an unknown ally. He looked like a platypus, though…).

20) The big, obvious ride (I really enjoyed the song Phineas and company did. It was nice. I had to get it.).

21) Chez Platypus (Even I had to admit, my mom simply looked fabulous that night with her blue dress).

22) The video game (At least I know why Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella all of a sudden got ball gowns. Doofenschmirtz had his own Ballgowninator).

23) The adventure with Meap (Seriously, I thought Phineas was dimwitted, but after finding out why the scanner didn't pick up my mom, I could have very easily forgiven him. I did).

24) The Paper Pelican (Those jokes my mom and Phineas made were actually funny).

25) The car wash (it was impressive and the reasoning was simply moving).

26) The Perry the Platypus song (I didn't know my mom could play the bass like I could. Huh, you learn something every day, and I learned why I was good at the bass guitar).

27) The rainy day with that creepy stalker kid Irving (Phineas rescuing my mom was pretty heroic).

28) The cruise ship (I could feel my mom's annoyance at the dinner for two, but even so, even I had to admit that the cruise was still pretty romantic for both Phineas and my mom).

29) The time Phineas and Ferb travelled through time to get the wood-steel fuser (My mom shouldn't have gone back in time to get the tool herself. It could have messed up the entire time-stream. But I let this one slide).

30) The Temple of Sap (Where I heard that line Dr. Hirano had told me about, 'You just want an excuse to see Phineas' 'The very thing I live for')

31) Discovering Atlantis (Really, mom? The "Underwater Equestrian Patch"? Do we look like queers to you?).

32) The Christmas event (I didn't know my mom was Jewish! And it wasn't because of Phineas's hare-brained schemes that Christmas was cancelled. It was Doofenschmirtz and his Naughtyinator. What an idiot).

Seeing all of these events was like a rush. It was as if a piece of my heart and my soul, a HUGE part, had just been reconnected and reunited with me. A piece that was all too important. But my search wasn't done yet.

Throughout all these events, my mom, Phineas, and Ferb showed no changes that could have indicated their demise. So if it wasn't these events that caused my mom's demise, what was it? This was beginning to get frustrating.


	8. Part 8

Travelling through time, one event caught my eye. It was the day Phineas and Ferb built a Platypus themed roller coaster. It was also the day when Emily Kinney and Ferb Fletcher reunited. This seemed interesting.

I teleported inside Phineas and Ferb's house. Luckily, no one saw me. I saw Ferb and Emily reuniting with each other. Using my scanning goggles, I probed into Ferb's memories and found two video clips that caught my attention. I reviewed them. One had Ferb and Emily playing when they were toddlers. I realized this was also when they first met. The second video clip showed Ferb and his father leaving Britain and Ferb and Emily were saying goodbye to each other. It was sad.

Anyways, I followed Ferb and Emily to the Googolplex Mall, where they got 10,000 nails. As they were packing the nails, Ferb happened to look at a girl of about 16 who was with another boy of about 16. I realized this was Vanessa Doofenschmirtz, Dr. Doofenscmhirtz's daughter. So Ferb fancied her, did he? Oh wait, he was looking at her with a look of sadness in his eyes. Poor Ferb. Emily seemed to have realized this because tears were welling up in her eyes. Poor Emily. The ride back to Ferb's house was quiet and uneventful.

Back at Phineas and Ferb's house, I witnessed the meeting between my mom and Emily. Seemed friendly enough. But then there was the moment when Emily broke down and confessed her feelings for Ferb while my mom tried to comfort her. Just like that picture from the photo album.

The next events seemed to happen in a blur. The platypus ride exploding. Ferb catching Emily. Phineas at the hospital. Emily kissing Ferb on the cheek in thanks. I had seen enough. This wasn't it. So why was Ferb gay? I had to search. This was really starting to tick me off.

Moving forward, I travelled to a point later that summer when my mom had to go to another school because her school was already full of kids. The last week of that summer was spent between my mom and Phineas. But I remembered something my mom had told me once: she first met my dad when she was 15 and starting high school. That was when my dad first dumped my mom and she was reunited with Phineas. Or it had to be when she reunited with Phineas.

I teleported 5 years into the future. Sure enough, I witnessed the moment when my mom started high school. It happened between 3rd and 4th period. My dad was talking with my mom, about how they needed to experiment with people. Oh please, give me a break. I saw how my mom broke down in tears and how Phineas reunited with her and brightened up her day. How chivalrous.

At the end of the day, Phineas and my mom rode back to his house, where they made out on the couch and in his room. At 5:55 PM, my mom had to leave, but good thing was, they were now officially dating. I was moved. I never knew it was like this.

2 weeks passed by without a hitch. Nothing on the days in those 2 weeks. But the start of the 3rd week caught my attention. My dad was trying to go back with my mom, but Phineas intervened. Now things were getting a little tense. 2 more weeks passed. Then came the day it happened.

I was hanging around the school yard after school had ended. My dad was talking with some of his friends about how he would win back my mom and what they would do together. That was when he opened his mouth and said something really nasty. I was simply furious. Disregarding all care, I materialized and walked over to him casually. "Hi! What was that you were talking about?" I asked him casually. He turned and faced me in surprise. "Why do you want to know?" he asked cautiously. "No reason. I'm just curious" I asked deviously. He relaxed. "Oh. I was talking about how I would win back my ex-girlfriend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and how we would spend the rest of our time doing"-and here he said the nasty thing. "Oh, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. That cute freshman girl, am I right?' I asked. "Right" "So let me get this straight. You are going to win her back and do these things with her, am I right?" I asked. "Right. Why do you want to know?"

And here was when I let my rage get the best of me. "You do, of course, realize that Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is my mother, right?"


	9. Part 9

Ezekiel just looked at me as if I was wacko. But just as understanding dawned on him, I made my move. I socked him right in the face into the bike rack. Instantly, a crowd formed, screaming FIGHT! The atmosphere simply screamed FIGHT! Ezekiel stood up with a bloody nose. Growling, he charged at me, but I used his momentum and knocked him down. And so it went like this for a few minutes until I finally kneed him in the groin and he fell to the ground, defeated. Everyone cheered. I was satisfied. No way that jerk was doing that to my mom.

Later that night, Phineas called my mom to talk with her about stuff. Using my goggles, I tapped into the call (its rude, but I was curious). What I had done was completely unintentional. She had now lost interest in Phineas and wanted to find that mystery guy who had beaten up Ezekiel while Phineas stood around and did nothing. Phineas pleaded, but it was futile. My mother had made up her mind. I just sat there, shocked. What had I done? Wait, I can fix this! Just simply stop myself.

I time travelled back to the school after school. I saw my other self a few feet away, ready to kill Ezekiel. But before he could materialize, I grabbed him and pulled him away. He started to struggle, but stopped as he realized who I was. "You? Wait, what are you doing here?" he asked me, confused. "Adrian, stop. Don't do it. You don't know what you're doing" "Why should I stop? I know what I'm doing. I'm beating up that sap because he deserves it" "Adrian, stop. "You do beat him up, but mom ends up losing interest in Phineas because of our brave deed" My previous self stopped to process this information, and after a few minutes, he understood. "Ok. But someone needs to punish him for what he did. And who's gonna do that?" he asked.

At that point, we heard the students screaming FIGHT! Surprised, my former self and I rushed back to the yard. It turned out Phineas and Ezekiel were fighting with each other. My mom was simply shocked by what had happened. It eventually ended when Ezekiel and Phineas were dragged to the Principal's office. So things were going normal now. But something crossed my mind. "Wait, if our fight didn't happen, then shouldn't you cease to exist?" I asked my former self. A look of shock crossed his face. "Oh-".

Later that night, I tapped into their call. As it turned out, my mom was simply amazed by the fact that Phineas had done it for her. She seemed to understand and think of it as heroic. Nice! So next time, don't interfere with the past in unintended ways. I travelled a year later to when Phineas was 17 and my mom was 16. The moment Ferb hurt Phineas and my mom.

I went forward one year. I saw it. How Ferb made that comment to my mom and hurt her feelings. How Phineas confronted Ferb about it. How Phineas and my mom shared that passionate kiss that led to them "doing it" and their romantic night. I was quite appalled. They were that in love with each other? Wow.

Later that day, I saw it. The act between Phineas and Ferb that ultimately converted Phineas into a gay. I couldn't stand to watch it. I teleported to the next day. It broke my heart. The confrontation between my mom and Phineas. My mom running into the street in tears. The car accident. I couldn't stand it. I had to fix this. Right now! But where? Where did I have to go to fix this? Obviously when Ferb turned gay.

I froze time and probed into Ferb's memories. Of course! It was when he was 13 and on a date with Emily. The moment he rejected her and she was devastated. I couldn't help, but stop and think. This wasn't just about Phineas and my mom. It's also about Ferb and Emily. WHY DID IT TAKE ME THAT LONG TO REALIZE THIS? So, by fixing that problem, I wouldn't just save my mom and Phineas, but I would also save Ferb and Emily. So be it. Now I had two objectives. One: my mom. Two: Emily.


	10. Part 10

I transported back three years. I felt the sudden whoosh as I was swept off my feet and the feeling of vertigo. Just as I was about to get nauseous, I felt my feet hit solid ground. I was at the Danville docks. I had to hide. I heard someone coming. No, actually, it was two people. Two kids, actually. Both appeared to be 13. On further inspection, I recognized the two kids. Emily and Ferb. This was where it all went wrong.

I watched them and followed them as they continued on with their date. It seemed so perfect. What had gone wrong? I had my scanning goggles on the whole time to see if I could pick what was wrong. And that was when it happened.

Emily and Ferb were at the docks and sharing a passionate kiss when it happened. A beam came out of nowhere and zapped Ferb. That was when Ferb stopped the kiss and stomped away, saying that he refused to be with her anymore. That left her so heartbroken. My scanning goggles, of course, had picked up all the information I needed. It was an Anti-Gayinator ray that had zapped Ferb. And I saw that it had come from Doofenschmirtz Evil Inc. I had to stop it. But wait, if I was too late, I couldn't fix it. Just to be safe, I had a plan.

I jumped back into the past up to the point where Ferb and Emily started their date. I found my former self and caught him. I told him what was going to happen and why Ferb had turned gay. He seemed to understand. "But what are we going to do?" he asked. I looked around and that was when I looked at my watch. I had a plan.

"OK. Just stand behind Ferb until I tell you to stop" I told my former self. He looked confused, but he did as I said. I had to time this correctly or else all would fail. I waited until Ferb and Emily were sharing that kiss and I made my move. I activated my Anti-Gayinator and zapped my former self with it. He looked surprised, but a stupid grin slowly crossed his face. Right at that moment, just like I had expected, the Anti-Gayinator ray meant for Ferb zapped my former self, reverting him back to straight. Ferb and Emily had not been affected at all.

I dragged my former self away from the docks until we were in an alleyway. He seemed upset at the fact that I didn't tell him, but he had to agree with the fact that if I had told him, he wouldn't do it. But just like my other former self, he disappeared.

I had to see if I had completed my objectives. I travelled through the years to see what had happened. My mom and Phineas ended up together and Ferb ended up with Emily. Then came the day when Phineas proposed to my mom by that new restaurant in the Danville mountains. Those fireworks were simply spectacular. Then came their wedding day. It was BIG news all over Danville and I could have cried. In fact, I think I did. Then came Ferb and Emily' wedding. Similar results. But overall, things were going the way they should.

I had done it. Mission accomplished. But wait, if my future doesn't exist anymore, then shouldn't I be gone? As if on cue, I felt a tingling in my fingers and feet. It's time. Time to go. Time to live the life I should. I closed my eyes, ready to accept my fate. A small pop. And then, nothing more…


	11. Epilogue

AHHH! I sat up in bed, sweating. I looked around. I was in my room. Nothing had changed. I sighed to myself. So all of this had been a nightmare. But why did it seem so vivid, so real?

A sudden call interrupted my thoughts. "Adrian, Julia, Lynette, time for breakfast!" I heard my dad call out. I wasn't sure what to think. Was it a dream or was it real. If it was a dream, then my dad wouldn't be with my mom. I slowly peeked out of my door. My dad was downstairs in the kitchen, making his signature French toast. I sighed. It had been a nightmare, after all.

But at that point, I was almost knocked over as my sisters Julia and Lynette charged past me and ran downstairs, their orange hair trailing behind them. I smiled, got dressed, straightened out my messy black hair, and walked downstairs.

My name is Adrian Flynn. I am 10 years old. I have two younger sisters, Julia and Lynette Flynn. My mom is Isabella Flynn and my dad is Phineas Flynn. I have an Uncle Ferb and Aunt Emily and an Uncle Jeremy and Aunt Candace. My cousins are Thomas, David, and Lizzie Fletcher, and Amanda, Xavier, and Fred Johnson. My life was so cool. What more could a kid ask for?

But I couldn't help wondering. Who was that guy in my dreams? That guy with the watch?


End file.
